minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Consolidated Craft
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Consolidated Objective Consolidation craft is an ambitious WIP by Laige with the aim to implement blocks already in separate versions or platforms of Minecraft (MC). Blocks exclusive to MC Pocket Edition (PE) and removed Blocks. However only doing so with a Vanilla Feel. Rules for Implementation #Must be vanilla - The Block, Item, or Recipe must have existed in some form in the vanilla game. Snapshots and other platforms are included. #True ID - The Ids must remain constant and in line with the vanilla game. Pocket Edition Blocks Pocket Edition (PE) has a handful of blocks that are not found in the PC version of Minecraft. Consolidated Craft will right this obvious injustice. Thankful thise joes making the PE wanted to stay well clear of block ids the PC would use. This is Our First Target #Stonecutter 245 #Glowing Obsidian 246 #Nether Reactor Core 247 #Update Block 248 #ateUpd Block 249 #Strange Grass Block 253 #Strange Leaves Block 254 #.name Block 255 S''onecutte'r in PE is second crafting table for stone recipes. Currently it can be used as a normal crafting table. I rethought where i was going with this block. It will be a decrafting table as saws generaly cut things apart anyways. This block will compliment the new hoppers we have. '''G lowing Obsidian in PE are created with a nether reactor, and one day it will be the same in this project. For now smelt an Obsidian in a furnace. Has a light value of 12. I will rexture this in the future, but it currently has an animated texture. ''N''ether Reactor Core in PE creates a nether spire. It will in future create glowing obsidian out of cobblestone but not the spire due to limitations. Currently it will change textures based on redstone state. If activated with a hand it will send a message to the player. ' ' Update and ateUpd Blocks in PE are place holders that with some work can be spawned in. They have block ids so I have added them. Simply Decoration as I have no inspiration as to what the special use these can be. Possibly add animated texture of the slime oozing out of the block forming the text, idk. ' ' Strange Grass in PE not much is known about this block, even the name is uncertain. Since it was dubbed Strange I was inspired to add strangeness to the block. Perhaps you remember the High Definition (HD) glitches that make fire and portals appear on the sides of grass blocks. Yes I intentional made animated textures to make this Grass appear glitched in the same fashion. This is decorative only block. I doubt anyone will even want this block. ' ' Strange Leaves in PE use is unknown and needs special editing to obtain this block, even the name is uncertain. I made it for the project, but the block still needs a reason to exist. Perhaps a rare leaf that drops golden apples and generate naturaly in the world. Still forming ideas. ' ' .name in PE is a bit of a mystery block. Ideas abound as to what purpose it serves as a technical block. It can be invisible or have stone texture. A player can walk right through this block. I decided to call this Unstable Stone. A entity can walk through it unless there is a red stone current in which case it is a solid stone block. All the while it apears like normal stone. Havn't yet got the redstone to work. Use stone and gravel to craft this block. Minecraft 2.0 (April Fools Joke) Blocks A wonderful April fools joke, this was an actual version on minecraft distributed only to select Youtubbers. Later it was posted for everyone to use they just needed to find the link so only a small number of people have ever played it. Here are twitter link leading to version posted by Sacheverll and the minecraft wiki page explaining it. Follow Twitter Link to Minecraft 2.0 download Wiki info on Minecraft 2.0 With Custom Stuff 2 (CS2) i can implement these blocks so you can play with them on the latest version of MC though I try these blocks wont be exactly the same. If you know the MC Ids there is still a gap where these blocks were in the newer versions. The gap 160-169 are left empty which also leads to the fact that Mojang had other blocks in the works for MC 2.0 that did not get finished in time for April 1st. If you are a code monkey please look into the code and try to decipher the additional ids to what the blocks were meant to be. Mojang gave hints in the change log of slim blocks, hay block (predating the current block), mud, cracked stone, and muddy grass. I need confirmed ids in order for me to make them. Also Etho double slab Id needs confirmed. #Etho Slab 160 #Burnt Out Torch 161 #Block of Coal 162 #Tinted Glass 163 #Double Etho Slab Block id unknown Etho Slab and Double Etho Slab in 2.0 was a joke to Etho's lab and was a slab version of TNT however somewhat a stronger explosion. I can't find CS2 info on how to make a tnt explosive block, that combine with the fact i do not know the original double slab id, I haven't started to develop this block. B''' '''urnt Out Torch in 2.0 was meant to irritate players. This block is fully implemented. You can use a flint and steel to light it making it a regular torch. Normal torches wont burn out. To get this torch use a normal torch in a crafting grid. Reversely you can use a unlit torch in a crafting grid to get a normal torch. B''' '''lock of Coal (Charcoal) In 2.0 this was the first block of coal predating the block we now have. Since we now have the normal block of coal I have turned this April fools block into a block of Charcoal. The texture is horrible but true to what it was. I will retexture this block in the future for more of a the current coal block look with subtle diferences. Tinted Glass is self explanatory. Crafted by 8 blocks of glass surrounding your choice of dye. These are simply decoration, and I like em. This is the one block I don't mind being just for decoration. Credit to Whitewolf189 for assistance in getting the transparency working. Xbox 360 Blocks Currently all Xbox 360 Blocks are accounted for on the PC. PC Removed / Unimplemented Blocks, Items, Block and Items removed not replaced thus having a free id are valid targets. There really aren't that many out there. It seems Mojang just disables blocks rather then removes them thus the id doesn't get freed up. Remember one to the objectives is to keep true ids. Example: I would love to re-implement the locked chest but id 95 the true id for this block is not available. Example2: Quivers never had an id so I am unable to add them. I am not against adding in unimplemented blocks and items but id must be true. #Horse Saddle 416 #Horse Armor Recipes H''' '''orse Saddle was an Item available for two snapshots. It was made for the transition of adding the horses from the mod Mo'Creature into the vanilla game. It is a craftable saddle using 5 leather and 3 iron ingots just like it was. In future you may use it on horses but not pigs as a limitation to this item. Wiki info on horse saddle H''' '''orse Armor Recipes were in a minecraft snap shot and the mod Mo'Creatures, but were removed to make the armors rare. I reimplemented the recipes. Use it or don't, its up to you. Crafted with 6 ingots and a wool block. Download Preliminaries I will post downloads in the W.I.P. stage so you can have a look at the code but please give feed back. I'm not the best at CS2 code. I am learning as I go. Also if you wish to contribute script to help me out great! I will give credit. Latest Version Dropbox consolidatedcraft version 1.6.2_2 Older Versions Dropbox consolidatedcraft version 1.6.2_1 Changelog Releases Credit for helping me. Whitewolf189 - helped me figure out the glass transparence problem I was having. V2 Got the rest of the blocks that are going in the project there. They just need to be refined and polished. New Blocks Etho Slab - a slab version of tnt, needs polished to be more like tnt. Double slab Id is likly not acurate. Strange Leaves - needs a reson to exist. Unstable Stone - Stone you can walk through. In future a redstone charge will make it so you can't walk through. Cleaning - cleaned up the code and reorganized. Tweaks The tinted glass is see through. Will add more transparency to the textures in next version. V1 All my work so far. Check it out. This is the base of my mod. Will catalog everything from here out. TODO I will eventually get around to all these features. They are not listed in any order. I will try to keep the list short. #Add a biome dependent overlay for strange grass. #Make nether reactor core spawn the nether reactor, will use code similar to how a tree grows. #Turn the Stonecutter into an auto table -- now a decrafting table. #Redo glowing obsidian animated texture so it will dim S.O.S in morse code every so often. this is just an easter egg for the fun of it. #Get the Horse saddle to work on horses #Retexture charcoal block. It will look more like our current coal block with subtle differences. #Give Strange leaves a rreason to exist. Add biome overlay for coloring. #Turn the Stonecutter into a decrafting table (not 100% sure this will work) Suggestions If you make a suggestion of a feature that is feasible based on the objectives rules. I ll make it and give credit to you here My own Comments The great thing about this project is most the textures are already done for me. Less work, Bril! I don't like how one Minecraft platform has Blocks another doesn't and likely wont. I mean you Pocket Edition.